Bau Daycare
by cmfanwriter
Summary: When Henry is taken to inflict pain on JJ can she get him back? Is this even about Henry or is the UNSUB after JJ? Will Henry survive? Can JJ handle this on her own or does she need the help of one of her fellow teamates First chapter is short and used just to create a backround
1. Chapter 1

So guys new writing style so that it isn't just of block of writing. Let me know what you think please and please please review.

* * *

**Quick summary: When Henry is taken from JJ by an unsub, is it because he wants her? Will she get him back? Will she be able to do this on her own? Read and find out**

* * *

Chapter 1

JJ stood, eyes glassy, she still couldn't fathom the events from the last couple of hours.

Why did this have to happen to her, she wasn't a bad person these things shouldn't have happened. With her job she is supposed to prevent this.

How could he be taken, and could he be dead? These questions paralyzed JJ in thought. She just stood there unable to move, talk, do anything more than worry.

She had to get him back.

Morgan came up to her resting his hand on her shoulder. "JJ?" She could hear a voice but couldn't register from where it was coming from or who was speaking. "Jennifer" He said this time more smoothly.

She slowly turned her head, this was the only movement she had during the last hour besides twisting the ring on her right hand that was the birthstone of her beloved Henry.

She saw Morgan with tears in his eyes. Morgan was in this as much as she was. Ever since Will had died 10 month ago Morgan had been a father figure in the family. Morgan had spent all his extra time aiding JJ with Henry and trying to help JJ with the lose of Will. She was slowly becoming herself again with his help.

"Hey Jaje, were going to talk in the conference room if you want to join us." She slowly nods her head and follows him.

She walks in the room and takes a seat just staring at the window.

"Alright guys we need to brainstorm, what was he after?" Hotch throws out

"Thats what I don't get Hotch, no offense man but why not go after you too, I mean if he wanted to go after the BAU he would have taken Jack as well, but the fact that he only took Henry means he has something for JJ. A vendetta of some sort."

"Maybe he just wanted to inflict as much pain as possible on JJ, he had to know that Will wasn't an option and taking Henry would kill her."

They all turn to face her

They sit in the conference room speaking but she doesn't hear them. Her glossy stare still continues. "Im going to take her home, she shouldn't be here." Morgan says

She didnt hear anyone's words all she knew was Henry was gone, taken and that she would get him back, no matter what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a flashback of whats been happening since Wills death to what happened yesterday with Henry being taken. This may be a couple of chapters long but ill just have all the flashbacks in italics as so not confuse your guys and thoughts in bold, if its a thought from a long time ago it will be in bold and italics. Again this may take a couple of chapter. Also this story takes place with JJ being a media liaison,but in this story they arent married. If this is confusing right me a review and ill try to fix it or clear it up. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 2

_JJ woke up and jumped in the shower before work. She knew she was going to be a little late because her and Will had had a little per-anniversary celebration last night and they drank bit. Today it was 2 years of being together. She was going to leave work early, get Henry to the sitters and cook a romantic dinner for will._

_She had never been a great cook, and she had been practicing for months now to get the perfect meal for him. She had gone through many burnt chickens and had set the fire alarm off so much that the fire department knew her. But for the last 2 weeks every meal was perfect. _

_She jumped out of the shower, changed into her work attire, and went down the stairs. Sheate a fast breakfast and left but not after kissing Henry on the head._

"_Hey Henry why don';t you go play with your toys." Will said. The boy quickly got up and ran to his room. "Now its just you and me." He said smiling to JJ. She smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. It was a sweet but hungry kiss. They finally pulled away when their brains screamed for air._

"_I will see you tonight." She said while running a finger down his chest._

"_I cant wait." They kissed again and she left out the front door, oblivious of what today had in stock._

_She ran into the FBI bulding and quickly got to her desk. She sat behind it and started her ling day of paper work. As she was making her rounds to hand out some cases she got a text from Will. "I love you so much JJ." It was simple but it made her blush and smile._

"_Whos the text from blondie." Morgan joked_

"_Its Will and mine 2 year anniversary tonight, he just sent and 'I love you' text."_

"_You guys are the cutest couple eve." Penelope screeched._

"_Pen." JJ said blushing._

"_No JJ you guys really are, you made for each other. I know if I had someone like that I would not be able to live without them." JJ stood there smiling._

"_And your going to have to give me all the nasty details about tonight."_

"_Garcia!" JJ said embarrassed_

"_Me too."Prentiss added._

"_You guys are such children." She said walking away and back into her office, but the conversation didn't stop when she left._

"_Anyone know what they are doing tonight?" Garcia asked._

"_JJ said she has been learning to cook for him and after 5 months has finally been able to make the perfect meal for him."_

"_Awwwwww." Penelope and Emily said._

"_Anyone who has JJ just doesn't deserve her." __**Shes right no one is good enough for JJ, she is just too good for anyone. Morgan thought**_

_As the clock kept ticking JJ got more anxious. At 5 oclock she was packing her things and headed into the bullpen to drop off a couple more cases. She saw everyone standing watching the TV and they didn't see her enter the room._

"_Detective shot and killed in a bank robbery" Read the headline on the TV._

"_Detective William LaMontagne was killed just minutes ago but a shooter in a bank robbery that is still in progress. Our condolences go out to the family." A reporter said_

_JJ just stood there. She couldn't move._

"_Oh my goodness, whos going to tell JJ?" Was the first thing to come to Garcia's head. "This will destroy her."_

"_Conference room now guys." Hotch annoyed_

"_Should we have JJ come?" Reid asked innocently._

"_No, we should probably talk about how we should handle this before we tell her." Morgan said. They all nodded and walked, unaware that JJ had heard everything they had said._

_**Do they think I cant handle myself? God they always coddle me. **_

_The news stayed on and JJ stood there glued to the screen._

_**That son of a bitch is going to pay.**__ She went to her desk and grabbed her gun running of the building and speeding to the crime scene. She hopped out of the car and ran to the yellow tape._

"_FBI get me a contact to the man inside..." When the police officer didn't budge she pulled out her badge. "...NOW!" The police officer ran so fast he tripped on his feet and fell face first. If she wasn't in this situation she would laugh._

_Back at the BAU Garcia ran into the conference room with her computer. "You guys are going to want to see this." A news reporter stood at the bank with the camera filming._

"_As you can see the FBI has now been entered into this case. Just moments ago SSA Jennifer Jareau pulled up and requested a line with the bank. We have no word on anything else. For more news visit our website." Before the clip was even over Morgan was out of his seat and in JJ's office. He ran back into the conference room. "She's gone."_

"_Lets go." Hotch ordered_

_Back at the crime scene JJ was getting ready to go into the bank when the coroners wheeled a body bag passed her. She watched as they wheeled him into the van and shut the door. All the anger inside her was boiling up and she started to walk to the bank when she felt four arms pulling her back._

"_Morgan Prentiss STOP! STOP! LET ME GO!" After a couple of moments of her trying to rip free from their hold she stopped. "HE KILLED WILL! HE KILLED WILL! He killed Will." she said the last one crying. She cried and Morgan pulled her away and drove her home._

To be continued...

More to come...JJ dealing with Will being dead and solving the case of who killed him.

Please review!


End file.
